Too Many In The Bed
by pot-o-crazy
Summary: AU Calzona. Callie finds there is always on too many in her bed with her and her wife. Teacup!Universe


**Notes:** Another addition to my Calzona AU world. Which I am _really_ enjoying writing. So regardless of what happens on Thursday I will hopefully carry on snippets of this world. This is just another little moment of them with their cute not-so-little family. I have some ideas for others and hope to work on them soon as well. You don't have to have read my previous ones but it would be nice and maybe easy to understand (I dunno). Just incase anyone cares this is before Christian is born, so the twins are very little. As always, hope you enjoy. And let's keep hoping for Arizona (and Callie's) survival for the upcoming episode.

Callie shifted in sleep, trying to roll over. It was dark and quiet throughout the house; all it's occupants were fast asleep. Callie found that she couldn't quite roll over fully, there was a body blocking her way. She smiled softly in her sleep, and turned so she could reach out for her wife. The body next to her snuggled in close.

It took Callie a few moments to realise something was off. Her wife had always been rather petite, but the person she was snuggling wasn't her wife. And though the smell was similar it wasn't quite Arizona. Callie opened one eye, still half asleep.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark she realised who was next to her. Her nine year old son Jayden. His blonde hair was all tangled from sleep, and he was lying on one of Callie's arms, explaining her limited movement. Callie frowned. It was unusual that the boy crawled into their bed. When they were little all the kids had slept in the bed at some point but Jayden had long since grown out of it.

Callie leaned up to see around her son. There was a six year old Rafe, arms spread out taking up most of the bed. And two little two year old's; Esme and Ana cuddling each other and their momma. Their momma had her arms stretched around the pair of them, and one even rested on Rafe's stomach. All that was missing was their eldest Jayden, who was no doubt fast asleep in his own room.

Callie's frowned deepened. In her half asleep state she couldn't remember what had lead to so many children taking up her bed. Of course she loved them to pieces, but it meant her wife was so far away. Callie stuffed the feeling away and settled back down. It took her a little while, but she had spent most of her day on her feet and had gotten in very late after her shift earlier, so soon she drifted back off to sleep.

Callie awoke with a groan the second time. She reached out, but her hand only met air. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times at the bright light. She noticed someone had opened the curtains, and that's where the light came from. She glanced around and noticed a sticky not on Arizona's pillow. She picked it up, while pushing herself up into a sitting position.

_I know you have a late start so I didn't wake you. Which means you can come find me at the hospital for your good morning kiss. -A_

Callie recognised her wife's curly handwriting, and smiled. Even now without even being their just the thought of the blonde made her smile. Callie glanced at the clock and saw she still had another few hours until her shift. She decided she should get up since she probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anyway.

She got out of bed and made her way into the shower. Now dressed and ready she decided to do some chores and errands while she waited. Arizona had dropped all the children at school and day care so there wasn't much else for her to do. So she decided to head a little early to the hospital to see if she could spend an extra few moments with her wife.

Callie arrived at the hospital a good half an hour before her shift was due to start. Unfortunately Arizona had been called into an emergency surgery, so Callie settled for a long lunch with Mark who had a few hours before his next surgery.

Callie tried all day to spend a few moments with her wife. But as luck would have it they both hard very busy days. Arizona's shift had finished and she left to get the kids, before Callie's was even close to being over.

Callie loved her job but the days where she didn't get to see Arizona, however briefly, or even her kids before they went to bed, made her resent it slightly. She knew there was nothing else she'd rather be doing though. And the time she did get to spend at home or out with her family meant the world to her, and made her immediately.

Callie didn't get home until late again that night. Long past everyone's bedtime. However she knew Arizona wouldn't mind if she woke her up. Callie tip toed through the house, into the bedroom she shared with Arizona. She stopped when she saw that her bed was once again full of children. Just the twins tonight. But they were wiggly sleeper's. They liked to move about and often kick in their sleep.

Callie changed and climbed into bed, resigned to another night on the other side of the bed to her wife. It wasn't so bad though, she argued with herself, at least she got to cuddle on of her children which she hadn't seen much of the last 36 hours.

The next day Callie and Arizona were able to spend 20 having lunch together. But once more that night their bed was occupied by children. The next few days carried on much the same. Even Jayden fell asleep in their bed one night because he had stayed up to watch a movie with his mothers' and they didn't have the heart to move him.

On the night the kids decided not to crawl into their bed, Arizona had to spend at the hospital. She had a severally sick little girl on life support that needed constant care to get through the night.

As the days went on Callie started to get a little annoyed. Arizona hadn't seemed bothered. She had carried on as usual. But Callie kept coming home each day hoping her children slept well and stayed in their beds all night. And for two weeks they didn't.

"Goodnight mijo." Callie switched off the light to her son Jayden's room, as she left. She heard him murmur a 'night mami' around a yawn.

Callie walked down the hall and found Arizona already in bed, a book in one hand. Callie gently closed the door behind her and got changed, before heading to their bathroom to brush her teeth. When she returned she froze in the middle of the room. Listening hard. After staying like that for a full minute Arizona looked up from her book. She frowned at her wife, who looked like crazy person. She was standing at the foot of the bed, staring at the door, as though waiting for a monster to appear.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked, making Callie jump at the sound.

"Listening for children."

"They're in bed." Arizona put her book down on her bedside table, focusing on her wife.

"Yes, but as soon as I get into bed, they will wake up and come join us." Arizona laughed. Callie shot her a look that said she was serious but it only made Arizona laugh more

"Are you okay? You're not making as sense."

Callie huffed. Walking around the bed she climbed into her own side, avoiding her wife's gaze as she spoke.

"For two week's they have been in their bed. Every night Arizona."

"Is this about sex? Because at the hospital we have-"

"No. It's just whenever I come home you have one of them wrapped in your arms." Callie was still looking away. Arizona took her time trying to understand what on earth Callie was going on about. Eventually she shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you saying ... That you're jealous? ... Of your own children? ... Getting more of my attention than you?" Callie's cheeks flushed.

"Not more attention. Just ..." She trailed off. Arizona scooted closer and prompted her to repeat it.

"... More snuggle time." Callie admitted, looking extremely embarrassed as she met her wife's eyes. Arizona's own eyes sparkled with laughter, she kept it in though, realising her wife was serious.

"Oh come here, you." Arizona held out her arms and motioned for Callie to move into them. Callie complied. "You like to pretend you're such a badass ortho surgeon. But your such a softie deep down."

Arizona heard Callie mumble about how it just made her sleep better, into the blonde's shoulder. Arizona smiled and stroked her dark hair, soothing her off to sleep.

"Well I always have plenty of 'snuggles' left for you Calliope." Callie felt the grumpy undertone that she had carried around for the past two weeks drift away in the safety of her wife's arms.


End file.
